Un Au revoir
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Alibaba et Aladdin... dans un moment de séparation... Le temps à passé et l'heure de la fin est arrivée. Death-fic


_Auteur_ tina-chou

 **Un au revoir**

 **...**

Un beau soir, alors que la nuit se faisait sentir un doux, mais frais, vent fit chatouiller leurs visages.

Assis sur un simple banc, Alibaba profitait de sa dernière soirée près d'un feu qui le rendait nostalgique. Il observait au-dessus de lui le ciel qui se tintait de gris et de bleu, qui pourtant s'apprêtait à devenir de plus en plus foncé aux fils des minutes qui allaient s'écouler.

Près de ses pieds, se trouvait un chien. Il était de petite taille, il ressemblait à un teckel. Il avait son museau tout contre son cœur et ses longues oreilles reposaient avec délicatesse sur les chaussures d'Alibaba. Il l'observa d'un regard attendrit et rempli d'amour sincère. Un amour qui prouvait tout l'attachement qu'on pouvait avoir pour un animal de compagnie qui vous a été fidèle et respectueux durant toutes les années passées.

En le voyant dormir paisiblement près de lui, Alibaba ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer un petit

-Je t'aime… mon vieil ami.

« Tu vivras toujours dans ma mémoire »

Le temps avait passé et les années lui avaient pris bien des choses. A commencer par ses amis, le premier étant son ami d'enfance ainsi que bien plus tôt sa chère mère. Il avait vécu avec elle et son ami durant des années dans un bidonville, ils étaient heureux, il y avait aussi eu Mariam, la petite sœur de Quasim qu'il avait concéder comme des frères et sœurs. Bien que durant un moment Alibaba avait été jaloux de l'attention que sa mère leur portait, mais il s'y était fait et l'avait compris. Quasim et Mariam avaient besoin de plus d'amour et d'attention que lui. Lui, il avait eu de la chance et il avait une douce mère qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Tout avait bien changé depuis cette époque. Les saisons avaient passé, les années avaient défilé de façon très rapide et Alibaba dut bien se l'avouer, il n'avait rien vu passer. Le roi était venu le chercher, il avait dû apprendre tant de choses pour, selon les espoirs que lui vouait le roi en secret, de reprendre le flambeau et diriger le pays qu'il avait dû malgré lui, laisser aux mains de son fils aîné. Le roi avait espéré, demandé même, à son plus jeune fils de reprendre la direction de son pays qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Alibaba soupira alors que l'air frais lui donnait des frissons.

-Comme la nuit est vite là.

Alibaba se frotta les bras, essayant ainsi de se réchauffer un instant avant de replonger dans ses précieux souvenirs.

Il revit en quelques secondes ses nombreuses aventures où il était gladiateur, où il était retourné dans son pays après un an d'absence, où il avait rencontré la famille impérial Kô. Le sommet qui l'avait entrainé dans une bataille contre Hakuryuu, puis dans un monde étrange et le moment où il en était revenu, la guerre entre les membres de la famille Kô… Hakuryuu… Judal… et tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré tout au long de ses aventures plus délirantes et excitantes les unes que les autres.

-Alibaba…

Le nommé tourna la tête et découvrit un jeune homme à la chevelure bleue, nouée en une longue tresse. Il portait son éternel habit de magi et il avait toujours son diadème avec sa pierre précieuse sur le front, ainsi que sa flûte autour du cou. Dans sa main, il tenait son sceptre et son visage lui offrait un sourire, bien que malgré tout, Alibaba put voir dans les yeux de son vieil ami une lourde tristesse. C'est pourquoi, Alibaba le regarda un moment sans rien lui dire, jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme s'approcha de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas,… tu sais qu'il est temps, tu le savais même avant moi.

-Peut-être, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de…

Alibaba le fit taire en lui offrant un sourire et un clin d'œil. Il lui dit alors d'une voix enjouée.

-Tu n'vas pas pleurer quand même !

Aladdin lui sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il garda le silence et décida de regarder au loin.

Alibaba respecta ce silence et il regarda lui aussi le lointain.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence agréable puis, Aladdin le brisa au bout d'un moment.

-On en a fait du chemin depuis notre rencontre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais sourit.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai vraiment aucun regret…

-…

-Je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir rencontré, d'avoir partagé l'aventure qui nous a réuni et qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne regrettes vraiment rien ?

Alibaba le questionna du regard et Aladdin en fut surpris.

-Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir dû quitter ton pays… d'avoir dû remplir les espoirs de tant de gens… ?

-Bien sûr que non, sinon tout ce que j'ai vécu dans ce monde, ce que j'ai partagé avec tant de gens, ce que j'ai pu faire avec toi, cela ne se serait jamais passé. Et ça tu vois Alibaba, je ne le regretterai jamais.

-…Moi non plus alors ! Je ne regretterai jamais le jour de notre rencontre.

Alibaba lui sourit et son regard respirait la douceur et apaisement.

-Je les garderai en moi jusqu'à la fin.

Aladdin lui sourit en retour et partageait cette pensée avec son ami. Il rouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'estompa un peu. La fin était bientôt là. La fin de leurs aventures, la fin de leur vie en commun.

Bientôt. D'ici peu,... Il devrait le laisser partir et il lui paraissait soudain si pressent de devoir tout lui dire. Devoir lui dire tous les sentiments qu'il a pu vivre en sa compagnie. Mais il fut pris de vitesse.

-Tu sais Aladdin…

Aladdin fut une nouvelle fois surpris et ses pensées s'interrompirent pour l'écouter activement.

-… J'ai aimé vivre comme j'ai vécu.

-…

-J'ai hâte de rentrer… il commence à se faire froid et tard.

Alibaba rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux d'Aladdin, qui, lui parurent brillant.

-Tu ne crois pas ?

Aladdin ne dit rien, mais il n'avait finalement pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Il lui suffisait d'un simple regard pour transmettre toutes ses émotions et Alibaba les lisaient très bien. Et c'est pour cela que lorsqu'Aladdin lui dit…

-Tu t'en vas ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, Aladdin le savait.

« Au revoir mes chers amis,… je m'en vais, mais je ne vous oublie pas. Je vous garde avec moi, dans le nouveau monde où je vais… »

Il se sentait fatigué...

Mais il était bien, apaisé et rempli de calme, il n'avait besoin qu'en cet instant de son ami près de lui… Et là, il était là, juste à côté de lui.

-Sauras-tu me revenir ?

Alibaba laissa un fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et bien que cela le peiné plus que tout au monde, Aladdin ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son meilleur ami… Non, car il avait été bien plus que cela, il avait été son guide et la personne qui lui restait le plus cher dans son cœur.

-Je te suivrai où que tu ailles… Même s'il me faudra un peu plus de temps… J'ai encore des choses à faire, à découvrir.

-…

Alibaba ne dit rien mais ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il huma l'air qui lui indiquait que la nuit était arrivée pour de bon cette fois-ci.

-Mais tu le sais bien,… nos destins sont liés et peu importe le temps qu'il faudra… Nous nous retrouverons toujours.

Alibaba ne dit rien, il profita des derniers instants qui lui restaient. Il profita de la chaleur de son magi, de cette main qui le serrait avec force, mais douceur. Il profita de l'odeur des fleurs qui arpentaient les alentours, il profita du vent qui vint lui caresser le visage une dernière fois.

Il profita de tout… Mais surtout des derniers mots de son cher ami…

-Tu me manqueras… Mais je ne peux que te dire un dernier au revoir.

Et c'est sur ce dernier mot qu'Alibaba fut apaisé et se laissa aller...

Il se laissa partir là où il devait aller, où tout le monde finissait toujours par aller. Retourner dans le grand flux, rejoindre tous ceux qu'il avait laissé partir avant lui.

... Enfin, il allait les retrouver.

« Au revoir… à tous »

Aladdin sentit son ami s'en aller et alors que des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux, il réussit à garder un petit sourire sur les lèvres et murmura pour ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre…

-Au revoir…

 **Fin**

Je sais, c'est pas très gai mais j'avais envie d'une petite death-fic. Snif, à bientôt peut-être dans une de mes autres fics…

Merci d'avoir lu.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


End file.
